Emboscada
by peste21
Summary: Una mañana de sábado, Mako se levantó completamente confundido, en un auto extraño y con dinero robado, por lo que su vida se ve inmersa en un espiral, Mientras que aprende a manejar su difícil relación con la Avatar. [tiene lugar al final de la cuarta temporada]


Disclaimer: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es creación de Bryke, y tristemente propiedad de nickelodeon que no sabe apreciarla.

Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic, tiene lugar un par de meses después de la cuarta temporada, para los fines de este fic podría decirse que Mako y Korra terminaron de manera algo "abierta", espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMBOSCADA<strong>_

El sabor amargo en la boca de Mako era peor de lo que nunca hubiera probado en su vida, sin mencionar la sensación de palpitación sobre su nuca. Lentamente, el maestro fuego comenzó a abrir los ojos, tratando de adaptar su vista a la luz solar, mientras que pensaba que sin importar lo que hubiera hecho la noche anterior, aquello no se volvería a repetir.

— _Un momento_ — pensó Mako — _yo no hice nada anoche_— recordó el muchacho mientras repasaba uno a uno los acontecimientos del día anterior. Él tan solo salió de la estación de policía cómo solía hacerlo todos los días, tomó un tren a su apartamento, comió un paquete de ramen instantáneo y se acostó a dormir.

Mako se levantó frenéticamente del cómodo colchón en el que hallaba acostado, y de inmediato se arrepintió ya que la intensidad de la luz y la rapidez de sus movimientos lo dejaron aturdido y algo enfermo. Sin embargo, lo más perturbador de todo fue darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su apartamento, sino en el asiento trasero de un auto, en la mitad de un callejón. El maestro fuego miró a su alrededor tratando de entender qué diablos pasaba, y cómo había llegado a encontrarse en aquella situación, pero una bolsa de lona blanca descuidadamente tirada en el suelo del auto ocupó su atención.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se preguntó Mako en voz baja mientras abría el misterioso paquete, dentro del que encontró docenas de fajos de billetes, con los rostros del Avatar Aang, quien casi parecía mirarlo acusadoramente.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué está sucediendo? — gritó Mako alarmado mientras que soltaba la bolsa y la alejaba de él cómo si esta pudiera morderle.

— Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, tengo que estar soñando — dijo frenéticamente Mako mientras salía del auto y se preparaba para correr a toda velocidad.

— _Espera, no puedes dejar ese dinero y ese auto allí tirados, tienes que llevarlos a la estación, después de todo, tú eres un policía_ — le gritó su conciencia, por lo que Mako se detuvo y volvió su atención hacía el auto.

Mientras que el maestro fuego abría la puerta del asiento del conductor y ponía a andar el auto, con la llave que se encontraba pegada al panel de control, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que diría cuando llegara a la central, después de todo, su historia era bastante increíble, probablemente, Beifong pensaría que había enloquecido. Al mismo tiempo, otra voz en la cabeza del muchacho le decía una y otra vez que se relajara, que no había de que preocuparse, ya hacía varios años que Verrick había tratado de inculparlo de crímenes que él no cometió, no sería la primera vez que la confianza de la jefe sería puesta a prueba.

Con mucha dificultad, el maestro fuego logró conducir aquel automóvil por las abarrotadas calles de Ciudad Republica que al ser Sábado en la mañana se encontraban prácticamente desiertas. El muchacho miró atentamente los alrededores, se trataba de uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Aunque a decir verdad, no le era completamente desconocido, ya que él había pasado gran parte de su infancia escarbando dentro de los basureros de la plaza central, y escapando de las peleas de triadas qué tenían lugar en aquellas mismas calles.

De repente, el sonido de sirenas acabaron con el encanto de aquel nostálgico recuerdo, y Mako se preparó para afrontar su primera prueba. El maestro fuego apagó el motor y parqueó el automóvil a un lado de la calle, mientras que veía a sus colegas hacer lo mismo.

— Buenos días— saludó el policía sin ninguna emoción en su voz — permiso de conducir y documento de identidad por favor — pidió el sujeto.

— Me temo que no los tengo conmigo, pero si me lleva a la central de policía me haría un gran favor, sé que no lo parece, pero soy detective en la división de lucha contra mafia, mi departamento responde directamente a Beifong, tengo que hablar con ella.

— Lou, tenemos presencia del 491 aquí — gritó el oficial a su compañero en un tono aburrido — este sí que se encuentra completamente fumado, dice que es detective y que quiere hablar con Beifong — dijo el oficial mientras que otro salía de la patrulla.

— No, espere, les estoy diciendo la verdad, yo soy….

— Sí, sí, ya lo hemos escuchado todo, pero te creería más, si no te encontraras en ropa interior— dijo el oficial. Por primera vez en aquella loca mañana Mako se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba vestido con los Boxer y la camisa blanca que usaba para dormir.

— Sé que esto parece extraño, pero tienen que llevarme a la estación de policía— repitió Mako completamente frenético— ustedes no entienden, me levanté completamente confundido, en este auto, que además, no es mío, puede que sea robado, tengo que hablar con Beifong y explicarle.

— No lo sé… Lou, parecen un montón de patrañas, pero sí él quiere ir a la estación, creo que deberíamos llevarlo— dijo el primer policía.

— Tao, puede ser una trampa, puede que quiera robarnos — respondió el otro.

— O por favor, míralo, cuando mucho está drogado, no creo que pueda hacernos nada, es inofensivo — dijo Tao.

— Esta bien… — murmuró Lou — pero solo lo aceptaré porque creo que he visto a este sujeto en la estación— concluyó el policía.

— Yo conduzco — dijo Tao de repente, indicándole a Mako que debía moverse del asiento del conductor, por lo que el muchacho abrió la puerta, salió, y se sentó en el del acompañante.

— Ni siquiera intentes pasarte de listo — dijo Tao mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de sospecha a través del espejo retrovisor.

— No planeo hacerlo, solo quiero que esta pesadilla acabe y poder volver a mi departamento — comentó Mako.

Tao puso el auto a andar, mientras que su compañero hacía lo mismo con la patrulla de policía que los seguía muy de cerca. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del maestro fuego no estaban en el camino sino que se preguntaba una y otra vez porque no les dijo la verdad a los dos policías, y escondió el hecho de que llevaba un saco repleto de Yuanes en la parte de atrás de aquel misterioso auto, probablemente, porque conociendo la clase de personas que eran algunos de sus colegas, no dudarían en darle un par de balazos en la nuca y tirarlo en una zanja para robarle el dinero.

— La estación central, ya hemos llegado, más te vale que tu historia sea cierta, de lo contrario seré el hazme reír de todo el departamento— dijo Tao mientras frenaba el automóvil en frente de la estación.

— No es mentira — respondió Mako en tanto él y su acompañante desabrochaban sus cinturones de seguridad y bajaban del vehículo.

En ese momento, una rápida serie de eventos nublaron la vista de Mako, y lo hicieron sentir completamente ajeno a la realidad.

— Detective Mako, ponga las manos en su nuca, usted tiene una orden de arresto proferida en su contra, se le acusa de… — dijo uno de los seis policías que habían corrido a su encuentro justo en frente de la estación central y que ahora esposaban sus manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que orden de arresto? — Preguntó Mako furioso mientras forcejeaba con el policía que trataba de esposarlo — yo no he hecho nada, ¡suélteme! — gritó el maestro mientras liberaba una enorme llamarada que hizo que los policías retrocedieran sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Suficiente! — ordenó Lin Beifong con su imponente voz mientras descendía las escaleras de la estación central de policía. — si estás tratando de probar tu inocencia, forcejear con la policía no es la manera adecuada de hacerlo— comentó la maestra tierra mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a Mako.

— Jefa, se lo juro, yo no tengo nada que ver con… — comenzó el maestro fuego desesperado— esto es un mal entendido.

— Mako, no entiendo cómo puede ser un mal entendido, la evidencia en tu contra es bastante contundente— dijo Beifong.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué evidencia habla? Yo no hice nada—se defendió el muchacho cada vez más desesperado.

— Jefa— mire esto — dijo uno de los policías quien se hallaba registrando el automóvil— es el dinero robado— afirmó mientras levantaba la bolsa de lona blanca y se la pasaba a Beifong.

— Jefa — repitió Mako quien se sentía a punto de hiperventilar — Se lo juro, yo no hice nada, si lo hubiera hecho ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿No cree usted que lo más sensato sería huir? — se defendió el chico.

— Pregúnteles a ellos— dijo Mako mientras señalaba a los dos agentes de tránsito que lo habían conducido hasta la estación— yo insistí, quería venir a la estación, yo no hice nada — continuó el maestro fuego quien solo esperaba poder despertar de aquella pesadilla.

—Está bien, está bien— trató de tranquilizarlo Lin mientras lo tomaba por los hombros— te creo, debe tratarse de un error, yo te conozco desde hace años. Pero, tú mejor que nadie, entiendes que no puedo dejarte ir, debes permanecer retenido hasta que podamos hallar la manera de probar que eres inocente. Tienes derecho a tener un abogado, y sabes que si no tienes dinero, el estado te proporcionará uno— comentó Beifong en su tradicional tono duro e impenetrable cómo el acero.

— Jefa por favor… por lo menos déjeme usar mi llamada, necesito algo de ropa, llamaré a… alguien — comentó Mako rindiéndose a la realidad que le esperaba cuesta arriba, y al hecho de que no tenía ni idea de a quien debía llamar, ya que su hermano se encontraba por fuera de la ciudad, y Asami se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, su última esperanza era "ella", y no quería pedirle ayuda, pues si bien era su amiga, se resistía a considerarla como simplemente eso: una amiga, aquello era demasiado doloroso, en especial porque él seguía enamorado, y evitar verla era lo mejor.

— Olvídelo, no quiero esa llamada — corrigió Mako mientras que los policías lo esposaban y comenzaban a conducirlo al interior de la estación.

— Oh por favor, deja de ser infantil, si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo lo haré por ti, yo la llamaré— lo regaño Beifong quien de inmediato entendió que la verdadera razón de Mako para no pedir ayuda es que necesitaría pedírsela a Korra.

— Gracias Jefe — murmuró Mako.

Después de aquello, Mako fue ubicado en una celda. Le perturbaba lo familiar que era esa situación para él, después de todo, él había pasado varias temporadas encerrado en diferentes cárceles en Ciudad Republica y Ba Sin Se, pero esta era la primera vez, que no tenía la menor idea de por qué se encontraba allí. Después de su captura, le siguió una larga y tediosa mañana, llena de interrogatorios, en donde él contaba una y otra vez su versión mientras que Beifong y los demás policías le dedicaban miradas escépticas. Para el medio día de aquel sábado, Mako ya había sido interrogado por lo menos tres veces, y lo más importante, ya sabía de que se le acusaba; según Lin, el maestro fuego había robado cerca de dos millones de Yuanes de la fundidora de Ciudad Republica, al parecer, él, en compañía de otros dos sujetos, habían entrado haciéndose pasar por oficiales de policía.

— Esto es una locura, yo simplemente me fui a mi casa a dormir, no robé nada, por favor, tienen que creerme, no robe nada, los testigos deben estar mintiendo— aseguró Mako.

— Oh por su puesto, los testigos deben estar mintiendo — dijo sarcásticamente el sujeto que lo interrogaba — pero no solo los testigos, también los vigilantes de la fundidora, el par de gangsters a los que capturamos anoche y sin mencionar que también debe ser falso el auto robado en el que te encontramos esta mañana, junto con la bolsa repleta de dinero— dijo el sujeto.

Para empeorar toda aquella situación, Mako no soportaba al sujeto que lo estaba interrogando. Se trataba de Deng Zhang uno de los policías más antiguos de su departamento. Cuando lo conoció, el maestro fuego no encontró nada destacable en aquel sujeto, todo lo contrario, era una persona que pasaba fácilmente desapercibida, pero fue tan solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que a pesar de no tener el mayor contacto con Zhang, él parecía sentirse fastidiado por el maestro Fuego, y frecuentemente, parecía disfrutar hacerle él trabajo más difícil al muchacho. En una ocasión, le devolvió cinco veces uno de sus casos antes de dejarlo archivarlo, ya que Zhang consideraba que había rotulado incorrectamente las hojas.

— Por favor, de seguro alguien debió drogarme y dejarme allí porque yo no hice nada, ¿de qué otra manera puede explicar que me encuentre en ropa de dormir?— aseguró Mako golpeando la mesa en frente de ellos.

— Suficiente detective — dijo Lin quien se encontraba sentada en una silla en un rincón de la habitación, cómo testigo silenciosa de todo aquello— llevamos horas en esta tontería, quiero ir a almorzar — continuó, pero antes de dejar la habitación le dedicó una última mirada.

— Ella se encuentra afuera, ha pasado cerca de cuatro horas esperándote, no podíamos interrumpir el interrogatorio, le dije que podía volver más tarde, pero aún así insistió en que no se iría sin verte, con lo terca que es… en fin, lo que importa es que te trajo ropa, comida e implementos de aseo. Ni siquiera pienses en irritarla, si alguien no lo merece es ella — dijo Lin, quien se refería a Korra.

Mako se levantó de su asiento, y acompañado de un par de guardias, comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala de visitas, en donde encontró una media docena de mesas con dos sillas a cada lado, y en una de ellas, se hallaba la Avatar mirándolo con sus penetrantes y preocupados ojos azules.

— Manos sobre la mesa, donde pueda verlas— dijo uno de los policías, mientras que Mako tomaba asiento frente a Korra.

— Hola — la saludó Mako sencillamente.

— ¿Hola? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Tan solo un hola, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Dicen que robaste dos millones de Yuanes, ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso? — preguntó Korra completamente furiosa por lo que Mako sintió su propia adrenalina subir.

— No me hables de preocupación, tú no te despertaste en un satomovil desconocido con un saco de dinero en la parte de atrás, ni fuiste acusada de un crimen que no cometiste, y además no pasaste toda la mañana medio desnuda y hambrienta mientras que un montón de personas te interrogaban una y otra vez sobre hechos que no recuerdas— comentó Mako furioso, por lo que Korra pasó de mostrarse molesta a preocupada.

— Realmente la estás pasando mal, ¿no es verdad chico listo? — preguntó Korra suavemente.

— Por supuesto que sí, no entiendo qué diablos está pasando aquí, todos dicen que robe dinero, que tienen un montón de testigos que me vieron hacerlo, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de que están hablando. Solo sé que me acosté en mi cama, y hoy me levanté en esta pesadilla— dijo Mako consternado.

— Oh Mako… no sé qué decirte — le respondió Korra negando levemente con la cabeza— pero te traje ropa fresca, y algunas golosinas, supongo que la comida de la cárcel no es lo suficientemente buena, así que le pedí a Pema unas cuantas tortas de arroz que sobraron de la cena de anoche , además, camino a la estación te compre un par de revistas, el diario y… — dijo la Avatar emocionada mientras revisaba una enorme maleta que traía consigo.

— Korra, Korra, espera — la detuvo Mako mientras que deslizaba sus manos esposadas por encima de la mesa y tomaba una de las de Korra — no sabes cuánto te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo, gracias por la ropa, por la comida, en fin, gracias por todo. Supongo que has estado esperando por bastante tiempo, lamento que hallas tenido que hacerlo — dijo el maestro fuego suavemente, por lo que ella le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

— No… no he esperado mucho, solo unos 20 o 30 minutos— mintió la Avatar mientras el maestro fuego sonreía ya que se notaba que ella no quería que él supiera cuanto le importaba — Mako, no te preocupes, te conseguiré un buen abogado, de seguro Asami debe tener algunos contactos, ella podría ayudarnos — continuó Korra tratando de animarlo.

— Gracias — repitió nuevamente Mako.

— El tiempo de visitas se acabó — dijo uno de los policías mientras le indicaba a Mako que se pusiera de pie, por lo que el muchacho tomo la maleta de Korra y se dejó llevar por el guardia.

— Adiós Mako, no te desesperes, haré todo lo que pueda para sacarte de aquí — gritó Korra antes de que el muchacho hubiera dejado completamente la habitación. A lo que él respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras cruzaba por los pasillos de la estación, los pensamientos de Mako iban una y otra vez a la Avatar. Su relación no era precisamente normal, pues, sin lugar a dudas no eran novios, pero tampoco podía decirse que estuvieran completamente separados el uno del otro. El punto con Korra es que nada era suficiente, no contaba con el suficiente coraje para pedirle que lo dejara volver a estar con ella, pero tampoco tenía el suficiente valor para dar todo por terminado. Sin embargo, Mako sí estaba lo suficientemente enamorado cómo para no poder ni querer seguir adelante con su vida.

— Así que ella es tu chica… vaya siempre pensé que la Avatar sería más alta e imponente, quiero decir, por supuesto que se ve poderosa, y con la fuerza necesaria para patearte el trasero en cualquier momento, pero se ve como una persona bastante normal — comentó el guardia que lo acompañaba. De inmediato, Mako se volteó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sun, un joven detective que estaba en su equipo, era extraño, pero el maestro fuego siempre parecía ignorarlo cada vez que estaba en su presencia, aunque su aspecto no pasara de desapercibido, ya que su cara de niño y su cabello rubio lo hacían muy popular con las chicas, y el blanco de algunas bromas pesadas que le hacían día a día sus compañeros en la estación.

— Ella no es mi chica— dijo Mako algo amargado.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Sam algo esperanzado — oh perfecto, la invitaré a salir antes de que deje la estación, es un encanto ¿no lo crees? — comentó, por lo que Mako lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, era una broma, no te pongas así, sólo quería ver como reaccionabas — se burlo Sun. — Oye Mako, realmente no puedo creer que te estén culpando de ese robo, tú eres famoso en la estación, el hombre favorito de Beifong, realmente debe haber algo muy extraño aquí — continuó el muchacho.

— Dímelo a mí — comentó Mako ansioso por llegar a su celda y que lo dejarán en paz de una vez por todas.

Los días y las horas siguientes pasaron de una manera mucho más aburrida que aquella mañana en que toda la pesadilla había comenzado. Justo cómo Korra lo había predicho, durante el lunes siguiente, por la tarde, apareció un elegante abogado contratado por Asami quien no podía gustarle menos a Mako. Un par de semanas después, lo visitó Boilin, con su sonriente y positiva actitud, que animo un poco al maestro fuego.

— Antes de venir hablé con Asami, ella lamenta no haber podido visitarte, tu sabes cómo se siente respecto a las cárceles, por todo el asunto de su papá, no es fácil para ella— comentó Boilin.

— Sí, entiendo, una cárcel no es el mejor lugar del mundo — respondió Mako bastante deprimido mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas de una revista de pro control que le llevó Boilin.

— Pero ella te manda sus mejores deseos, y que no te des por vencido — agregó animadamente Boilin al ver que la expresión de Mako lucía tan lúgubre y triste cómo en el momento en que él entro.

— Dile que se lo agradezco — respondió Mako sin emoción en su voz.

— ¿Sabes quien también te mandó saludos? — preguntó Boilin tratando de bromear con él.

— No sé, la abuela, supongo — volvió a contestar Mako tan fríamente como antes.

— Sí, ella, pero también Korra, ella quería acompañarme, pero el guardia no lo permitió, dijo que solo podía entrar una persona — comentó el hermano menor, quien se alegró al ver que por primera vez en aquella visita, Mako mostraba algún tipo de emoción al levantar ligeramente la mirada por algunos segundos. Puede que el gesto fuera insignificante, pero fue mucho más de lo que hubiera obtenido del maestro fuego.

— Ella te extraña— insistió el maestro tierra.

— Yo también la extraño— contestó Mako mientras seguía pasando las hojas de esa misma revista sin mirar realmente ninguna de ellas.

— Aunque ella no debería estar aquí, ¿sabes?, los periódicos han hecho una fiesta diciendo que la Avatar está apoyando criminales y Tenzin dijo que… — murmuró su hermano rápidamente, pero se detuvo de repente, y se llevó las manos a su boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no le correspondía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Mako molesto mientras dejaba caer la revista.

— Nada— respondió el menor nervioso.

— Boilin…— dijo el maestro fuego en tono de advertencia.

— Esta bien, está bien, la verdad es que la prensa la ha criticado mucho, dicen que existen todas las pruebas contra ti, que siempre tuviste contactos con las triadas y que ella no debería estar visitando en la cárcel a alguien como tú, es por eso que no te hemos traído los diarios, solo revistas de autos y de pro control, porque ella no quería que te dieras cuenta — confesó finalmente Boilin.

— Oh por los espíritus… — murmuró Mako molesto — Boilin, necesito que le digas algo a Korra: dile que no quiero que regrese aquí, que no venga a visitarme, solo le traerá más problemas y yo ya tengo un abogado— continuó el muchacho, mientras su hermano palidecía ante sus instrucciones.

— Tú sabes bien que ella nunca aceptará. Mako, tú mejor que nadie conoce lo terca que es Korra, solo harás que se obsesione más y más — se quejó Boilin desesperado.

— Sólo díselo, lo mejor es que ella no vuelva — murmuró Mako amargado mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas por su habitación.

— Cómo digas Mako — respondió Boilin desanimado.

Pasaron otro par de semanas y Mako aún permanecía en detención preventiva, cuando por primera vez tuvo noticias sobre su caso: el juez finalmente lo llamaría a una audiencia preliminar.

— No hay de qué preocuparse señor Mako, aún no habrá sentencia definitiva, el juez tan solo definirá si abrirá un caso en su contra o no. Por ahora usted no será trasladado a una cárcel, permanecerá aquí, después de su condena buscaremos una manera de disminuir la pena— dijo su elegante y muy arrogante abogado que ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo mientras pasaba su mirada por una serie de documentos.

— ¿A qué se refiere con "_cuando haya condena_"? Pensé que Asami lo contrató evitar precisamente eso: que me condenen — arguyó Mako irritado, por lo que su abogado le dedico una ligera mirada sobre sus gafas de diseñador.

— Señor Mako, yo he sido muy franco con usted desde el primer momento. Las pruebas en su contra son apabullantes, poco o nada hay a su favor, la estrategia más inteligente en este momento es confesar e intentar obtener rebajas en el tiempo de la pena — dijo en un suspiro, cómo un padre que pierde la paciencia al hablar con un niño necio y francamente estúpido.

— ¿Confesar qué? — preguntó Mako — yo no tengo nada que confesar, no robe nada, no voy a decir que lo hice, eso arruinaría mi vida, perdería mi trabajo, mi familia no me trataría igual, ni mis amigos…— se quejó el maestro fuego mientras visualizaba a su hermano, a su abuela, y sobre todo, el triste rostro de Korra con sus ojos azules cargados de decepción. Si él se declarara culpable, no solo perdería la confianza de la Avatar, la dejaría en ridículo.

— De ninguna manera me declararé culpable — sentenció Mako molesto.

— Señor Mako, haga lo que haga, tengo la impresión de que usted irá a la cárcel, yo no soy de los que suele llenar a sus clientes de falsas expectativas, no me gusta darles esperanzas para obtener más dinero, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es recomendarle las opciones más favorables para que su tiempo en prisión disminuya— dijo el abogado aún más serio.

— Le digo que yo no hice nada — se defendió Mako.

— Eso no importa — contestó el abogado golpeando ligeramente la mesa — ¿ve esto? — preguntó nuevamente mientras sostenía una carpeta amarilla con documentos— estos son testimonios en su contra, dos gangters, y dos guardias de seguridad lo señalan a usted cómo sospechoso, además, también tengo en mis manos los informes de toxicología, según me informó, usted despertó en aquel auto robado, y presume que fue drogado, pues bien, estos informes dicen algo muy diferente, usted estaba limpio, cuando mucho había presencia de alcohol en su sangre, pero no fue drogado. — dijo acaloradamente el sujeto, por lo que Mako se quedó mudo ante esta revelación. Después, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

— Yo no lo hice — murmuró nuevamente Mako mucho más desanimado que antes.

— Ya veremos señor Mako, ya veremos— contestó el abogado mientras se quitaba sus gafas y negaba con la cabeza.

Los días previos al juicio, el humor de Mako cayó aún a niveles más bajos, no sentía deseos de tener conversaciones con su hermano, quien venía muy seguido a visitarlo, ni tampoco hacía mucho por leer las revistas, y los diarios que le traían, ni siquiera intentaba escuchar el radio, a pesar de que esta siempre había sido una de sus actividades favoritas. Tan solo se quedaba pensativo mientras observaba al techo y recordaba tiempos pasados, aunque no necesariamente mejores.

Frecuentemente, sus pensamientos iban a la Avatar, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Korra se las hubiera arreglado para deshacerse de Kuvira, y toda la situación era completamente inestable. Por su puesto, muchos habían pensado que la chica seguiría de cerca todo el proceso para instaurar un gobierno mucho más ecuánime que el de la dictadora, pero de alguna misteriosa manera, Korra había preferido hacerse a un lado para dejar que ellos mismos tomaran las decisiones a las que hubiera lugar. En principio, Mako se planteó la posibilidad de que ella aún tenía rezagos de la crisis que sufrió en los pasados tres años, pero la verdad era que parecía mucho más tranquila, con menos intenciones de meterse en cada una de las disputas del mundo, y por extraño que pareciese, el maestro fuego la entendía.

Y con todo lo anterior, él aún permanecía a un lado del camino, completamente enamorado de ella y sin el valor suficiente para pedir una segunda oportunidad, ya que sabía que no se la daría. Korra tenía asuntos mucho más importantes en los que fijar su atención, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un pobre diablo que no hacía más que enfadarla y ocasionarle problemas, pensaba Mako cada vez más amargado.

El día del juicio llegó, en él se decidiría si su caso continuaría, o sería descartado por falta de evidencia, por supuesto, Mako vistió su mejor traje, y trató de mantener el mejor de los ánimos, a pesar de todos los pronósticos. El muchacho contuvo la respiración al llegar a una sala precedida por unas macizas puertas de madera luego de haber sido conducido por los guardias desde su celda y con esposas en sus muñecas.

— Mako… — escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo desde las sillas del publico que se ubicaban a lado y lado de la sala.

— Korra — respondió Mako al verla, y trató de acercarse a ella pero los dos guardias se lo impidieron. Después, su mirada se desvió hacía su hermano, Asami, su abuela y un par de sus primos, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa para asegurarle silenciosamente que todo estaría bien. Y por un momento, Mako les creyó, porque nada podría darle más felicidad que ver a ese grupo de personas que no solo se preocupaban por él, sino que le creían, y la tranquilidad de tener a quienes genuinamente les importaba su bienestar le dio fuerzas para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

.

.

.

.

Para Korra era extraño sentirse tan nerviosa por un hecho que no concernía sus labores de Avatar, generalmente, toda la angustia en su vida provenía de su titulo, no de personas ajenas a ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ocasionarle problemas a otros, que había olvidado cómo se sentía no tener su propia cabeza en juego. No obstante, este pensamiento no la confortaba, en especial porque la persona a la que todo aquel asunto podría afectar, era una de las más importantes para ella.

El juicio dio inicio. Cada parte hizo lo suyo, primero el juez, luego lo siguió el abogado de Mako, y finalmente el fiscal, al que Korra estaba segura de que si lo hubiera conocido cuando ella tenía 17 años, probablemente lo habría golpeado en el rostro por decir aquellas cosas contra el maestro fuego. Todos los discursos estuvieron plagados de palabras técnicas que la Avatar no lograba entender, pero al final de todo aquello, la chica comprendió una sola frase.

— El juicio sigue — sentenció la juez — hay pruebas suficientes para acusar al sospechoso de robo.

Korra escuchó aquello completamente lívida, mientras observaba a Mako. Ella no podía ni imaginar lo que él debería sentir en aquel momento, al enfrentarse a un juicio por un crimen que no había cometido. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero todo parecía más grave y más real. El Avatar se puso de pie al ver pasar a Mako por el centro del salón, justo al lado de donde ella se hallaba sentada.

— Todo estará bien Mako— dijo Korra mientras estiraba la mano para que él la tomara. Sus dedos apenas alcanzaron a rozarse, ya que los guardias rápidamente lo forzaron a continuar con su camino, pero aún así, la Avatar estaba segura de que él había entendido el mensaje.

— Pobre Mako — murmuró Asami — debe sentirse terrible. — dijo la chica apenada.

— Quisiera que hubiera una forma en la que pudiera ayudarlo — comentó a su vez Korra.

— Mako tiene uno de los mejores abogados de Ciudad Republica, lo único que nos queda es esperar — dijo Asami, quien obviamente ya intuía que en la cabeza de Korra una idea se hallaba creciendo momento a momento.

— Odio esperar— respondió la Avatar frustrada.

— Lo sé pero ten mucho cuidado, no vayas a cometer una locura Korra — le susurro Asami cada vez más preocupada mientras tomaba su mano.

— No, no lo haré — respondió la Avatar preguntándose hasta cuándo podría mantener su palabra.

— Perfecto — asintió Asami con una leve sonrisa en los labios. En aquel momento, Korra vio pasar al abogado de Mako por lo que no resistió el impulso de ir a hablar con él.

— ¡Korra! — exclamó Asami al ver que su amiga se levantaba y salía del salón.

— ¡Espere! — gritó Korra al abogado una vez ambos se encontraban en el pasillo— necesito hablar con usted — le dijo la chica mientras corría hacía él.

— Avatar Korra, es todo un honor conocerla — dijo el sujeto mientras asentía en su dirección — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — preguntó el hombre calmadamente.

— La audiencia fue un fracaso — afirmó Korra molesta.

— Si lo fue — reconoció el sujeto — pero el resultado fue predecible, lastimosamente, todas las pruebas están en contra del señor Mako, he tratado de convencerlo de que se declare culpable para que disminuya su tiempo en la cárcel, pero él es muy terco — comentó el abogado mientras se quitaba las gafas y limpiaba los lentes con el pañuelo.

— El no hizo nada — lo defendió Korra molesta.

— Puede ser, pero no hay mucho que pueda probarlo, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el abogado de una forma arrogante que irritó a Korra de inmediato. — a menos que existiera alguien que hubiera pasado la noche con mi cliente, y que pudiera testificar ante la corte que él no robó aquel dinero— comentó mientras la miraba significativamente por encima de sus gafas.

— Supongo que usted no pasó la noche con él — la interrogó el sujeto.

— No, no lo hice — contestó Korra — pero… puedo decir que lo hice, si es que aquello ayuda — agregó la chica ansiosa y sin creer completamente que se hallara dispuesta a llegar a mentir por defender a Mako.

— Me temo que no es lo más inteligente — afirmó rápidamente el abogado — mentir ante la corte es un delito, ¿lo sabía?.

— Pero…

— Sería terrible que descubrieran a la Avatar encubriendo a criminales, ¿no lo cree? — preguntó el sujeto, por lo que Korra perdió el último rastro de paciencia que aún le quedaba.

— ¡Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! — exclamó Korra con su firme voz llena de irritación — Mako me comentó que dos policías lo trajeron, es imposible que ellos atestigüen en su contra, ellos saben que Mako vino a la estación voluntariamente — opinó la chica un poco más calmada.

— Sí, él me ha hablado de esos "misteriosos policías", pero me temo que no he encontrado nada, parecen haberse desvanecido misteriosamente — contestó el abogado sarcásticamente.

— Pero… — empezó nuevamente Korra.

— Avatar Korra, la verdad es que usted no debería interferir en todo este asunto. Aunque le aseguro que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para tener un resultado satisfactorio — comentó el sujeto antes de darle la espalda, lo que dejó claro que él ya había dado aquella conversación por terminada — si me disculpa, tengo que asistir a otra audiencia en veinte minutos, así que debo darme prisa, buenas tardes— se despidió el abogado.

Korra se quedó sola en aquel pasillo, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en qué debía hacer en una situación cómo aquella. Las palabras del abogado eran dolorosamente ciertas, toda la evidencia apuntaba hacía Mako, por lo que la Avatar intuyó que debía comenzar a buscar pruebas por sí misma, sí es que quería que él saliera libre. El problema, era que ella no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— Te hemos buscado por todas partes — dijo Boilin mientras la tomaba del codo.

— Korra, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Asami — estaba tan preocupada — gimió.

— El abogado de Mako no tiene ninguna prueba a su favor, y algo me dice que no pretende conseguirlas — afirmó pensativamente Korra mientras repasaba mentalmente la conversación.

— Bien, pues la verdad es que no hay demasiadas— comentó Boilin quien de inmediato se quedó callado y crujió los dientes por haber si quiera mencionado aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Korra ofendida.

— Korra… no sé si lo sabías, pero últimamente Mako había tenido unos cuantos problemas de dinero. Ahora que tiene su familia en la ciudad, sus gastos han aumentado— comentó Asami precavida, como si temiera una explosiva reacción por parte del Avatar.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — exclamó Korra verdaderamente molesta.

— Tu eres su hermano, y tu su amiga. Nos hemos conocido por años, somos el "Equipo Avatar" ¿cómo pueden siquiera llegar a dudar de él? — Preguntó la Avatar firmemente, mientras Asami y Boilin compartían una mirada llena de incomodidad, y que le dio a entender que probablemente ellos ya habían hablado sobre aquel tema.

— Korra, el hecho de que él haya cometido un error, no significa que quiera menos a mi hermano, realmente haría lo que fuera por Mako, pero incluso tú debes reconocer que la evidencia es algo impresionante— dijo Boilin.

Korra escuchó aquellas palabras completamente horrorizada, y luego, volteó hacía Asami quien encogió los hombros y le dirigió una mirada llena de pena.

— Esto es increíble— siseó Korra antes de darse vuelta y seguir avanzando por el pasillo.

En aquel momento, la resolución de la maestra agua de encontrar a pruebas para liberar a Mako se volvió más fuerte, por lo que caminó a toda velocidad hacía las oficinas, probablemente, si se infiltraba en ellas y buscaba algo de información, encontraría algo interesante.

— ¿Hacía donde crees que vas? — preguntó Beifong quien estaba detrás de ella.

— Lo siento, estaba buscando el baño — mintió Korra.

— Sí, claro, ya he escuchado esa tontería miles de veces — dijo la jefa de policía completamente irritada — en vez de perder el tiempo, ven conmigo a mi oficina le ordenó la mujer.

Korra siguió a Beifong a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la larga y gran oficina al rededor de la cual se encontraban los escritorios de los detectives, y no pudo dejar de entristecerse en cuanto vio que uno de ellos se hallaba completamente limpio, cómo si su ocupante no hubiera asistido a trabajar en días, debía tratarse de Mako.

— Siéntate — le ordenó Beifong, mientras que ella misma tomaba asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

— Supongo que estabas pensando hacer algo arriesgado y estúpido — dijo Lin, por lo que Korra se preparó para responderle.

— Claro que no, yo… — comenzó la Avatar.

— ¡Silencio! — la interrumpió Lin — te conozco suficiente como para saber que está pasando por tu dura cabeza , y esta vez, no te voy a detener, es más, quiero proponerte una idea— dijo la jefa de policía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Korra estupefacta, pues todo se había imaginado, menos que aquella conversación ocurriera de esa manera.

— Mako estaba trabajando en un par de casos bastante complejos, e incluso lo había delegado al departamento anti mafias. Él parece conocer la manera cómo se mueven las ratas del submundo de Ciudad República, tengo la firme creencia de que esto tiene que ver con esos casos, conozco a ese niñito desde hace algún tiempo, y lo vi el día en que fue arrestado, su actitud no era la de una persona culpable— comentó Lin mientras sacaba un par de documentos a Korra y se los entregaba.

— Supongo que ellos necesitaban hacer desaparecer a uno de mis mejores detectives para poder seguir con el negocio. Sin embargo… — comenzó Beifong, mirando con un gesto serio a Korra al decir las últimas palabras — sin embargo, tengo la impresión que sean quien sean deben tener una especie de contacto en el interior de la policía, la verdad, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

— Lo haré, si con ello puedo sacar a Mako de la cárcel — comentó Korra.

— Sí, respecto a eso, lo mejor será que también ayudes a Mako a escapar — dijo Lin de improviso.

— ¡Eso es una locura! — Exclamó Korra alarmada — eso sólo hará parecer a Mako más culpable de lo que es. Mejor, le pediré ayuda a Asami y Boilin — dijo la Avatar, pero pronto recordó lo que sus amigos le dijeron unos instantes antes — o mejor aún, lo haré yo sola.

— Oh claro, hazlo tu sola, esa es una excelente idea— comenzó Beifong sarcásticamente — realmente buena, supongo que tú sola podrás encontrar los escondites de las triadas de esta ciudad. Oh aún mejor, porque no le pides ayuda a tu amiga la "famosa heredera Sato", de seguro ella sí sabe tratar con las personas de la calle — dijo la jefe a manera de burla. Por su parte, Korra se quedó en silencio, pues aunque no deseara admitirlo, la verdad era que ni Asami, ni ella, habían tenido la clase de experiencia que tenía Mako.

— ¿Y qué hay de Boilin? Él sí conoce cómo son las triadas de Ciudad República él nos podría ayudar — dijo Korra sin darse por vencida, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Beifong fue una sonrisa algo sarcástica y un gesto con las cejas, que le dejaban más que claro que su idea era terrible.

— Sí, ya sé, ya sé… — murmuró Korra dándose por vencida.

— Bien, bien, ayudaré a Mako a escapar, pero usted también debe darme una mano — advirtió Korra firmemente.

— Solo tengo una condición — dijo Lin.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó la Avatar.

— Ni una palabra a Tenzin, El no debe saber que te estoy involucrando en todo este asunto, me matará si se entera— le confesó Lin, por lo que Korra asintió lentamente.

— Él no se enterará de nada— contestó la chica — pero debo hablar con Mako— continuó Korra, con la esperanza de que la jefe hiciera una excepción y la dejara hablar con él a solas, lejos de las miradas curiosas de todos los policías en las salas de visitas.

— Esta bien… — concedió Lin algo fastidiada— pero tendrás que darte prisa, y no olvides advertirle que piensas sacarlo de la cárcel— le indicó la jefe de policía.

Korra siguió a Lin Beifong, quien después de sacar unas pesadas llaves de su escritorio, la condujo a través de los pasillos más solitarios de la estación de Policia, en aquella parte donde los visitantes no podían llegar. Afortunadamente, las dos mujeres tan solo se cruzaron con un par de policías que al ver a la jefe y a la Avatar juntas no se detuvieron a hacer preguntas. Mientras caminaban, la chica recordó el último mes con algo de tristeza, pues a pesar de su intención inicial de ir contra los deseos de Mako, y seguir visitándolo, decidió evitar peleas innecesarias con él, y limitarse a esperar a Boilin en la parte de afuera de la estación mientras que se moría de ganas por ver al maestro fuego.

— Tienes 20 minutos antes de que haya cambio de guardia— dijo firmemente Lin Beifong al tiempo que abría la pesada puerta de la celda Mako.

— Hola Mako— saludo Korra en voz baja, por lo que Mako, quien se hallaba tendido en la cama se levantó rápidamente mirándola completamente estupefacto.

— ¡Korra! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó el maestro fuego alarmado— debes salir ahora mismo, te meterás en un enorme problema si te descubren aquí— dijo el muchacho mientras que bruscamente la tomaba del brazo y trataba de guiarla hacía la puerta.

— No, espera. Beifong sabe que estoy aquí— lo detuvo Korra — tengo que decirte algo importante, debes oírme— dijo la Avatar soltándose del agarre de Mako. El maestro fuego lo pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente asintió, pero sin dejar de lucir completamente preocupado.

— Ven — dijo Korra mientras tomaba la mano de Mako, conduciéndolo hacía la cama en donde se sentaron el uno junto al otro.

— Tengo que sacarte de aquí— afirmó la Avatar al tiempo que Mako la miraba con curiosidad, después, Korra procedió a contarle acerca de su conversación con Beifong.

— Es una locura — comentó Mako al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza una vez Korra acabó con su relato.

— Pero tienes que admitir que es tu única posibilidad, por favor Mako, no seas testarudo — le pidió Korra mientras tomaba las manos del maestro fuego entre las suyas.

Mako se puso rígido en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto. Desde hacía tiempo atrás, Korra se había dado cuenta de que ella solía tener ese tipo de efecto en Mako, no importaba cuanto afirmaran ser amigos, o cuanto se dijera a si misma que su relación había terminado, la chica aún podía ver la sangre del maestro fuego bullir cuando se encontraban él uno junto al otro, y estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que ella misma se sentía diferente cuando estaba con él. No había necesidad de tocarse, para hacerlo, ni necesidad de hablar para tener largas conversaciones, ni siquiera necesitaban compartir una verdadera mirada para observarse mutuamente, pues Korra intuía que habían llegado a un nivel tal de entendimiento, que muchos gestos obvios sobraban, probablemente, aquello era el producto de conocerse por tanto tiempo, de haber sufrido una y otra vez el difícil carácter del otro, y haberse soportado durante las peores circunstancias. Pero aún así, allí se hallaban ellos, cómo si una barrera invisible se interpusiera entre los dos, y tristemente, el estar tan cerca y tan lejos era su pequeña gran tragedia personal.

— Korra, aceptaré tu ayuda para salir de aquí, pero una vez esté afuera yo me encargaré de la investigación, no voy a meterte en más problemas— afirmó seriamente.

— Por supuesto que no, yo soy la Avatar, además, Beifong me encargó esta misión— afirmó Korra irritada.

— Claro que no lo harás. Puede que tengas razón, tú eres la Avatar, tu tarea es mantener el balance en el mundo, no meterte en robos ni conflictos de pandillas. Y tú no eres miembro de la policía, no hay razón para que sigas las órdenes de Beifong— comentó Mako molesto.

— ¡No! — Negó Korra perdiendo la paciencia — tú eres quien no me da órdenes a mí, yo soy libre para hacer lo que quiero.

— Oh por favor — se quejó Mako subiendo el tono de voz — no puedo creer que seas tan terca.

— ¿Yo soy la terca? — Preguntó Korra casi gritando — tú eres quien es completamente irrazonable.

— No puedo lidiar contigo cuando te comportas de esta manera — volvió a quejarse Mako, mientras se frotaba las sienes, por lo que la chica se dio cuenta de que era momento de bajar la intensidad de aquella discusión.

— Por favor Mako, por favor no me dejes de lado— le pidió Korra al maestro fuego, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

— ¡Ha! — Rió amargamente Mako— y tú entre todas las personas me dice eso… — comentó el maestro de fuego.

Al escuchar aquello, Korra soltó las manos de Mako y volteó su mirada, mientras se mordía el labio, pues a decir verdad, él la había lastimado con aquel comentario. Ni él ni nadie, podían imaginarse el infierno en el que había vivido durante esos tres años que pasó fuera de Ciudad Republica, pero parecía que a cada paso encontraba reproches de sus amigos quienes se mostraban amables y comprensivos, pero que a la menor provocación le lanzaban un golpe bajo como ese.

— Korra…— dijo Mako mientras la tomaba de hombros con la intención de que volteara a verlo nuevamente — lo lamento Korra, no debí desquitarme contigo, lo lamento, por favor, tu sola ya eres un imán de problemas, no quiero ocasionarte más. Tú no tienes porque hacerlo, no tienes porque ayudarme — comentó Mako.

— Sí, si tengo que hacerlo — dijo Korra mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, mientras el maestro fuego la observaba estupefacto. La Avatar entendió que aquellas palabras para él fueron tan poderosas, cómo lo fueron para ella cuando Mako le dijo exactamente lo mismo antes de su batalla final con Amón.

— Gracias… — Murmuró Mako, quien sin parecer pensarlo dos veces apretó a Korra contra su cuerpo.

Korra se quedó en silencio mientras recibía el firme abrazo de Mako, que implícitamente le aseguraba cuanto la había extrañado, por lo que ella no dudo en devolverle el gesto, para darle a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, tengo un nuevo fic ¡weee!. Sobre el fic les comento que nació de un prompt que leí en una página de prompts de escritores, la idea era algo así: tu personaje se despierta en auto desconocido, con una bolsa de dinero, y sin memoria de lo paso esa noche. Por su puesto, se supone que quien completa el prompt debe continuar la historia, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, adiós :D<p> 


End file.
